


Maybe I just wanna be yours

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Bodhi did not expect Galen to acknowledge their relationship when they came back from Scarif. After all he had played his part and Galen had Jyn now, what would he need Bodhi for?Galen had never had any intention on keeping his relationship with Bodhi secret from anyone, especially not Jyn.





	Maybe I just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=716604#cmt716604) prompt

That they had survived didn’t fully register with Bodhi until he landed the shuttle back on Yavin IV with less than half of the people in it who had set out with them. A few were rebels who had been brought to Scarif later. When he had flown along the beach he had picked up everyone not wearing an Imperial uniform.

Next to him Jyn leaned back with a relived sigh. “I can’t believe we’re still alive.”

“Me neither”, Bodhi said, opening the cargo hold. Everyone down there needed medical attention and he knew that a few might still not make it. “Do you think they’re going to punish us for going against orders?”

Jyn scoffed. “We got them those plans. They should give us medals.”

“It’s not destroyed yet”, Bodhi replied. The memory of the Death Star appearing on the sky just when he had taken the shuttle off the ground sent shivers down his spine. He couldn’t believe that the Empire had destroyed Scarif like they had destroyed Jedha. It couldn’t just have been the plans for the Death Star that they had wanted to keep out of the rebels hands. What else had the Empire built or planned that no one was supposed to know about until they were ready to unleash it on an unsuspecting galaxy?

“We’ll get there”, Jyn smiled at him and Bodhi wondered where she got her optimism from. But then again they had survived the destruction of two planets by a superweapon and the aerial attack on Eadu. “My dad’s here”, Jyn said and pointed outside just when Bodhi was thinking of him.

Galen had barely survived the bombing of Eadu and he had been unconscious the whole flight to Yavin. When they had left for Scarif it had seemed questionable if Galen would wake up at all but it seemed like half a day in a bacta tank had worked wonders.

Jyn was out of her seat and climbing down as quickly as her ankle allowed her to with Bodhi following more hesitantly. When they had last spoken, before Saw, before Scarif, it had seemed unlikely that they would meet again. Galen had been convinced that their connection would be uncovered sooner rather than later and that he’d be executed for it.

Yet here they were both still alive and the Death Star plans in the hands of the rebels. Bodhi had done his job Galen didn’t need him anymore, especially not since Jyn was in the picture now. She was his daughter and a part of Bodhi even felt happy for them when he saw how tightly they hugged as if they wanted to crush each other’s bones.

There was no place for him in that picture. He wasn’t needed by anyone anymore. Bodhi kept back as the rebel’s medical staff took care of the injured. He helped Baze carry Chirrut to one of the hover stretcher, despite Chirrut’s insistence that he could walk.

“You got shot, you idiot”, Baze groused, worry and anger and affection all mixed into one.

“I did what was necessary”, Chirrut said.

“Now I’m doing what’s necessary”, Baze replied. “Stop complaining about it.”

Chirrut caught Bodhi’s arm just when he turned away to help the others. “Thank you for saving us.” 

Somehow it felt as if Chirrut wasn’t just talking about Scarif and his words did make Bodhi feel a little better. “I didn’t do it alone.”

“No”, Chirrut agreed, “but without you none of this would’ve been possible.”

Bodhi caught Baze’s eyes who nodded along to Chirrut’s words. He might have only met them a day ago but it felt good to have their approval. “Thank you”, he said and walked back to the shuttle where Cassian was insisting that what he needed wasn’t medical help but a repair kit for K-2SO’s remains.

From the corner of his eyes Bodhi could see Galen and Jyn. For a moment he hoped that Galen would see him but he was too focused on Jyn to notice anyone else. He felt resentment quell up inside him and hated himself for it. 

“Hey Bodhi”, Cassian said after he had successfully shooed away the medic, “Can you help me?” He pointed at K-2SO’s body and the hover stretcher nearby. If Cassian hadn’t been injured he could’ve probably done it himself but Bodhi wasn’t going to comment on that. Instead he grabbed K-2SO’s legs and helped Cassian to push him onto the stretcher. Kx droids weren’t light and he felt his body protesting against more work after everything he had been through during the last few days.

“Thanks for...for waiting”, Cassian said suddenly. He was holding his ribs that going by what Jyn had said were probably broken and definitely required medical attention. “I know what I did was risky and I...thank you.”

“Kay’s your friend. I understand why you had to go back for him.” Bodhi didn’t say I’m glad the rebels aren’t as disloyal as the Empire always says.

“I better get him up and running so he can yell at me”, Cassian said, the fondness in his voice not unlike Baze’s when he talked to Chirrut. “You should get some rest. If anyone deserves it, it’s you.”

“Just like you’ll let someone look at your ribs?” Bodhi asked.

Cassian grimaced. “I will, just not now. Besides I think there’s someone who wants to talk to you.”

Bodhi turned around and found Galen standing behind him. Their eyes met and for a moment Bodhi was scared what Galen’s reaction would be because what if...but then Galen crossed the distance between them without hesitation, took Bodhi’s face in his hands and kissed him as if he had been yearning for this as much as Bodhi had.

Wrapping his arms around Galen Bodhi clung to him, feeling as if he had finally reached a safe port and leaving the cold and darkness of the abyss behind. He was safe, they were safe and he hadn’t understood before what that meant, what it felt like.

“I was afraid you’d be dead”, Galen whispered, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Bodhi’s.

“I’m here”, Bodhi replied, tightening his hold on Galen, “I’m right here.”

“You are the most incredible, extraordinary man I’ve ever met.” Galen’s words, the awe and affection in his tone curled around him like a warm blanket, easing his worries and pain. There were things they would have to talk about, Saw and Jedha, Eadu, Scarif and Krennic, but right now he was content to bask in the feeling of being reunited with Galen against all odds.

They eased away from each but not too much. Bodhi kept his arm around Galen’s waist and Galen wrapped his across Bodhi’s shoulders, safe and secure. Cassian had left but Jyn stood a few feet away as if she had been turned into a statue. The look on her face was a mix of confusion and betrayal.

Just when Galen opened his mouth to address her, Jyn turned on her heel and walked away.

“Jyn!” Galen called after her but he didn’t let go of Bodhi. “Jyn!”

The lightness he had felt in his chest evaporated. “I’m sorry”, Bodhi said quietly. “Maybe you should follow her.”

To his surprise Galen shook his head. “Jyn and I haven’t seen each other for fifteen years. There are changes we’ll both have to get used to. I’ll talk to her later when she has calmed down.” He pressed a kiss to Bodhi’s hair. “First you should get checked out by medical.”

“I’m fine”, Bodhi said automatically but despite the sceptical look Galen gave him it wasn’t a lie. “What I need is food and sleep and a shower.”

“Then let’s go find that for you.”

/

Bodhi didn’t see Jyn again until he was checking his X-Wing just before the run on the Death Star. They had given him the option to refuse, saying that he had already done more than enough for the rebellion and that he didn’t need to go on another suicide mission.

He had accepted anyway. So had Cassian. He had overheard him and K-2SO having an argument about it or more specifically about Cassian flying an X-Wing. Considering that they were both doing the pre-flight checks next to a two seater Y-Wing Bodhi could guess who had won that argument.

Galen was going over the flight data with the command staff but he had promised to say goodbye to Bodhi before he took off. When he had come back from Scarif, he had hoped his freedom would last longer than two days but the Death Star was upon them and they had run out of time.

“Hey.” He had expected Galen but it was Jyn who walked around the wings of his ship, arms crossed over her chest.

“Hey”, Bodhi replied, not sure what else to say. An apology lay on his tongue but he swallowed it down. 

“Cassian told me you’re flying too.”

“Third time’s the charm”, Bodhi said with a lightness he didn’t feel.

“I’m sorry I ran off like that”, Jyn said finally. “I just didn’t expect that but I’m glad he has you...I’m glad you have each other.”

“Thank you”, Bodhi said and he meant it.

“So you better come back alive. Blow that thing up and come back”, she gave him an encouraging smile.

“I’ll try my best.”

“And when you do, don’t think you’ll have to give up time with my dad or anything like that. It’s been fifteen years, I guess there’s things we both have to get used to.”

Bodhi remembered that Galen had used almost the same words.

“May the Force be with you, Bodhi.”

“And with you.”

Jyn almost bumped into Galen when he walked around the wings. “Jyn.”

“Hi dad”, she smiled. “Don’t worry, I just came here to tell Bodhi what I told you. And to wish him luck.” She walked away quickly to give them privacy. They only had a few moments most of the other pilots had already climbed into their ships.

Not even a week ago they had said their goodbyes on Eadu and yet here they were again, still embroiled in that same desperate fight against a weapon they had both helped to build.

“Think you can pull of one more miracle?” Galen asked, caressing Bodhi’s cheek.

“We’ll see”, Bodhi said, leaning into the touch.

“I believe in you.” There was little to say that they hadn’t said before on Eadu. “I haven’t thought about the future in a long time but now I want to.”

Bodhi laughed and kissed him and shook his head. “You have abysmal timing.”

“I know”, Galen forced a smile. “It’s all that sunshine. Makes me feel hopeful.”

Hope, there was that word again, the foundation of their dreams and the beacon that had led them through their nightmares. Bodhi slipped from Galen’s arms and climbed into his X-Wing. There was nothing left to say, no promises they could make that they might not have to break. 

The Death Star was in orbit and they might or might not destroy it, one or both of them might or might not die. Either way Bodhi was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
